Wellbores drilled for the production of hydrocarbons therefrom may be drilled in generally vertical, deviated or lateral/horizontal orientations. Such wellbores may penetrate one or more formations or zones from which hydrocarbons may be produced. It is a regular practice once a well is drilled to stimulate the zones to be produced from to increase production therefrom. One common form of stimulation is called fracturing or fracking. Fracturing a well involves pumping a fracturing or frac fluid into the zone. The frac fluid will generally include proppants. When the fracturing fluid along with the proppant is pumped into the zone and pump rates are thereafter reduced, the crack or fracture cannot close because the proppant keeps the cracks open. The cracks or fractures provide a permeable path to connect the producing wellbore with the zone. While there are a number of methods and systems devised for fracturing multiple zones and for producing hydrocarbons therefrom, there continues to be a need for improved systems and methods from stimulating and producing from multiple zones intersected by a wellbore.